Peau laiteuse et Ecchymose
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Une chose que très peu de gens savent... Scott est plus attentif qu'il y parait. Surtout en ce qui concerne Stiles.


_Auteur :_ TenshinNeko

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne absolument pas, ce que tout le monde sait déjà, mais, on a le droit de s'amuser, non ?

_Note :_ Histoire basé sur… Scott ! Une première dans ma toute récente vie d'écrivaine de fanfiction, alors, soyez indulgent avec moi ! Ne prend absolument pas compte de la saison 3. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, dites-moi par pitié… Je le trouve étrange, mais, ma bêta dis que non… Alors, s'il vous plait… _Bonne lecture_.

* * *

_~Peau laiteuse et ecchymose.~_

Scott l'avait remarqué, _depuis le temps_.

Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

Normal, qu'il soit apte à repositionner, les yeux bandés, chaque grains de beauté sur le visage de Stiles, trouver la teinte parfaite pour faire un portrait de son ami.

Mais, ce qu'il avait observé et qui pourtant, des fois, le surprenais, c'est que Stiles Stilinski était blanc.

Non, pas d'un blanc racial. Mais d'un blanc cachet d'aspirine. Attention, pas cadavérique, parce que vous avez déjà vue la couleur de peau d'un macchabé vous ? Il tend plus vers le gris qu'autre chose et Stiles n'était pas gris ! Blanc ! Juste blanc presque à l'extrême. _Presque_.

Sa peau était laiteuse, lisse et douce. Un fin duvet était encore présent à la base de sa nuque, sur ses tempes et sous ses oreilles. Le tout était orné de grains de beauté, accentuant cet effet de blanc. Tout en Stiles était étonnant, de son physique à sa peau en passant par son caractère particulier.

Pourtant cette sensation étrange d'avoir loupé un truc sur son meilleur ami, s'accentuait de jour en jour, à cause d'un détail plus que bizarre. La première fois, quand il avait remarqué ce bleu violacé, il avait pensé que c'était le résultat de leur nuit, à courir dans les bois pour un entrainement nocturne organisé par l'Alpha de la deuxième meute présente a Beacon Hills. Bien que l'endroit où était posté ce bleu, était… insolite. Dans son cou, sous l'oreille gauche. Juste placer sur sa jugulaire palpitante.

L'étrangeté de cette ecchymose, se transformait en mystère. Il ne disparaissait pas. Au contraire, il lui arrivait de s'intensifier d'un jour à l'autre, pour s'atténuer avant de reprendre vie. Et plus Scott y pensait, plus, il trouvait que ça ressemblais a un suçon ! A une marque d'appartenance. Mais Stiles ne sortait avec personne, sinon, il serait au courant. Et il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec lui, de l'école à chez le sheriff pour faire ses devoirs. Parce que, Allison et Lui, ça n'existait plus. Pour l'instant. Il ne le quittait que pour rentrer diner chez sa mère. Hors entre ce court laps de temps, ce maudit truc, reprenait des couleurs. Donc, c'est que son auteur, passait dans la nuit. Et il n'y avait pas grand monde, qui avait l'autorisation de venir par effraction de nuit chez le sheriff. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, et avaient une forme lupine. Et Scott avait repris son investigation de plus belle. Eliminant ceux qui ne pouvaient être responsables : Erica et Boyd ainsi que Lydia et Jackson, parce que c'était des couples. Allison, parce que Stiles et elle, était en froid. Son meilleur ami, était rancunier, un trait de caractère que très peu de gens connaissaient de lui, surtout quand, ses limites étaient atteintes.

Et une vérité s'était faite un chemin dans la tête de McCall. Le créateur de la marque maudite, était un homme. Son ami était gay. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Stiles ne lui avait rien dit. Parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. C'était ridicule, mais, il comprenait que ce genre d'aveux puisse faire peur. Plus pour la personne concerner que pour l'entourage.

Un autre coup lui avait été porté, il ne restait qu'Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale et Derek Hale. Pour le premier, il les avait regardés interagir au lycée, une amitié franche s'était créée. Rien qui puisse s'apparenter à une romance naissante, loin de là. Ce qui, étrangement, l'avait rassuré.

Une réunion au sommet avec la meute de Derek, lui avait servi de couverture pour regarder les rapports qu'entretenaient Peter et Stiles. Ce qu'il avait vu, lui avait tiré un sourire moqueur. L'hyperactif avait pris grand soin d'être le plus loin possible de l'ex Alpha, avec minimum deux loups garous entre eux. A l'instar de Lydia qui le regardait d'un œil torve, oscillant entre l'envie de déguerpir le plus loin possible de ce fou et lui arracher les yeux avec sa manucure parfaitement acérée. Il n'y a pas de petit plaisir dans la vie, et voir la rouquine faire aurais été, pour lui, l'équivalent d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël deux mois à l'avance. Stiles s'était contenté d'ignorer royalement Peter.

Logiquement… après toutes les déductions que Scott avait pu faire, il ne restait que _Derek_.

Derek l'alpha.

Derek, le lycanthrope taciturne.

Derek, l'amputé des sentiments et du sourire.

Derek, le total opposé de Stiles.

Derek et son côté dangereux.

Derek, l'homme que Stiles et lui avait fait arrêter pour le meurtre de Laura, sa sœur. Ou encore accuser de meurtre, pour le conducteur de bus et de tentative de meurtre sur leurs personnes.

_Ce Derek._

Objectivement parlant, il devait admettre que Derek était beau pour les amateurs de bad boy. Le visage ferme, volontaire et carré. La barbe naissante, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés, comme au saut du lit ou alors, sortant d'une partie de jambe en l'air plutôt acrobatique. Des yeux bleus. Sans oublier l'aura de danger et d'attirance qui l'entourais, lui collant à la peau. Physiquement parlant, Scott pouvais comprendre qu'il puisse plaire. Si on s'arrêtait au physique.

Mais, Stiles ne s'arrêtais jamais au physique. Son ancienne obsession à la chevelure vénitienne le lui avait appris. Pour l'avoir entendu discourir sur l'intelligence, la subtilité et le génie de Lydia pendant des heures. Son meilleur ami ne s'arrêtait pas aux beaux corps, il avait besoin de plus. Et c'est là que ça se compliquait… _ou pas_. Stiles aimait les énigmes, les difficultés, l'adrénaline et Derek les lui offraient. Son passé douloureux, sanglant, le rendais difficile d'approche, se braquant à la moindre tendresse, à la moindre preuve que quelqu'un puisse s'en faire pour lui, attendant étrangement que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Comme si… _c'était trop beau pour être vrai_. C'est une manière de s'attendre au pire, pour ne pas être déçut. Une technique d'approche de la vie, qui a fait ses preuves. La condition de l'alpha, était une énigme. Une découverte en soi, comme son état à lui, mais, avec un côté plus attrayant après tout si Stiles le connaissait lui, il avait beaucoup plus de chose à apprendre de Derek. Ce qui, immanquablement le stimulait beaucoup plus, à l'instar de Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyant quand le crime ne valait pas 3 patchs de nicotine. Derek était une énigme à –au moins- 5 patchs. Et quoi de mieux que de courir avec des loups garous pour avoir sa dose d'adrénaline ? Et puis, au moins… il était encadré lors de ses sorties.

Autre fait avéré, Stiles pour certaines choses importantes, était réfléchi. Son meilleur ami avait dû, à l'aide de quelques insomnies, se demander comment son animosité, c'était transformer en attirance puis en amour, pur et sincère. Analysant le parcourt de l'évolution de leur relation, Scott voyait très nettement les rouages qui avait dû jouer dans sa caboche d'hyperactif. Il voyait même les diverses expressions qui avait dû jouer sur son visage dans la pénombre de sa chambre. L'incrédulité, le rire nerveux qui avait dû s'élever dans le silence de la nuit. Après les résultats, les possibilités, la viabilité de leur relations amoureuse. Scott souri, il avait dû bugué à ce moment, surchauffe… veuillez retentez votre chance ultérieurement. Mais Stiles était _**lui**_, il avait, sans doute, envoyé valser les rares pronostiques qui s'était présenter à lui avant le bug. Ses yeux avait dû s'allumer, une détermination farouche, ancrée dans ses orbes chocolat, les faisant briller de mille feux.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Scott que l'initiateur de la relation que Derek et Stiles entretenait, hypothétiquement parlant, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas confirmation, devait être le fils du Sheriff. Il avait du mal à imaginer Hale faire du rentre-dedans a Stiles, c'était presque contre nature. _Si seulement, il avait eu plus d'imagination. Il n'aurai pas demandé à son meilleur ami, l'histoire détaillée._

Puisqu'il savait, il devait les confronté. Leur faire comprendre qu'il savait. Qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, qu'il était heureux pour eux, leur bonheur en filigrane, tellement discret qu'on ne pouvait que l'effleuré du doigts, sans y mettre un nom. Une autre soirée en meute lui avait permis d'être absolument sûr de sa réflexion, quand l'un bougeait, l'autre suivait. A une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, mais, pas trop. Les échanges de regards discrets, le pas en avant de Derek quand Stiles avait titillé d'un peu trop près Peter. Et il aurait juré avoir vu un éclat sanglant dans ses yeux, une promesse de mort lente et douloureuse dansante, mouvante. Scott avait même réussi à chopper quelques effleurements coupables, les petits sourires en coin tellement discrets tels des mirages. Et il avait passé le soirée à sourire béatement, complètement gaga de ce couple sublime. Il était plus qu'heureux pour son meilleur amis, il méritait son bonheur. Alors, tranquillement installé dans le canapé trois places, Stiles à ses côtés, Isaac de l'autre s'envoyant des piques de façon amicale, Scott ferme les yeux. Erica et Boyd sont allongés sur le tapis, enlacés tendrement. Derek est assis sur un fauteuil individuel cosy et rapiécé, lisant un livre distraitement. Peter est installé dans le second, particulièrement attentif aux paroles de l'humain et du bêta de l'alpha. Lydia et Jackson sont debout, dansant un slow langoureux sous le rythme d'une chanson dont ils sont les seuls à en connaitre le tempo. Le temps est doux, cette soirée est calme, comme ils en ont rarement. Scott se lance.

_"-Au fait…"_

La conversation se meure. Attentifs, la danse s'arrête, les baisers cessent, le livre s'abaisse sur les genoux. Un sourcil interrogateur se lève. Et les yeux de Scott se posent un instant sur Derek, puis sur Stiles, un sourire espiègle.

_"- Félicitation pour vous deux."_

Derek grogne, Stiles tressaille de surprise et les autres sont totalement largués par la déclaration de Scott.

_"- De quoi est-ce que tu parles mon pote ?"_

_"- Stiles… Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle…"_

Stiles ris, Derek hausse les épaules, repars dans sa lecture, Scott souri et les autres… n'ont pas du tout suivis.

Viendra le moment où il sera temps de leurs dire, de les mettre dans la confidence, mais, c'était aux deux principaux concernés d'en faire l'annonce.

En attendant, Scott menacera discrètement Derek et couvrira Stiles quand il voudra voir son petit-ami.

* * *

Voilà mes ami(e)s pour cette « chose ». Cela fait un moment qu'elle traine dans mes archives, attendant patiemment le moment d'être un embryon viable pour la dure lot des reviews, je l'ai peaufiné, murement réfléchis… Et me voilà devant vous, à attendre des commentaires. A bientôt !


End file.
